Black Sapphire
Black Sapphire is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust. Appearance Black Sapphire has an appearance similar to that of other Sapphires, as she is short, has hair that covers her forehead, and has one eye. Her skin is carbon gray, and she has one unshown eye, no nose, and defined lips. Her hair is very light gray in color and is voluminous and reaches her waist, having a bang covering her forehead and eye. Her gemstone is on her back and is gray and black in color. She wears a gray dress with balck and darker gray accents as well as a White Diamond insignia on her chest. She also wears white diamond-shaped shoulder pads and long white gloves. Personality Nothing is known about Black Sapphire's personality. History While traveling to one of White Diamond's colony worlds, her ship was struck by an asteroid. After being hit it exploded, throwing her into the vacuum of space.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/148799838282/ Sometime after the events of "Bubbled" she and Navy came across each other.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/148772009207/ Four weeks later, they accidentally got separated by a meteor. Black Sapphire called out to Navy and used her shapeshifting powers to enlarge her hand grabbing Navy, only for them both to be faced with a giant asteroid. They hugged thinking that it was the end, but they fused into Garnet and shattered the asteroid.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/148772388642/ They were separated when they fused, resulting in Navy landing on Earth as seen in "Room for Ruby." Once Navy got her ship back she picked up Black Sapphire along with the other Rubies, and their fusion was kept between themselves, but even still a friendship was born.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162293351947/ Abilities Black Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Navy, they form Garnet. * When fused with Sapphire, Padparadscha Sapphire, White Sapphire, Orange Sapphire, Purple Sapphire, Yellow Sapphire, Green Sapphire, and Pink Sapphire, they form Rainbow Sapphire. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Like most Sapphires, Black Sapphire has future vision which allows her to see the future to an extent. * Invisibility: When nervous, scared or upset, Black Sapphire turns invisible.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155547792007/ * Erebokinesis: She can control and manipulate shadows.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/148794349357/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia. Gemstone Gallery IMG 0763.PNG|Black Sapphire after her ship was destroyed. Tumblr obq8bgRf901rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Black Sapphire floating in space. Tumblr obq8bgRf901rxy3lqo3 1280.png|Black Sapphire bumping into Navy. References Category:Sapphires Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters Category:Black Sapphires